1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing controller, a display device and a driving method thereof; in particular, to a timing controller, a display device, and a driving method thereof adapted for decreasing noise interference and preventing occurrence of abnormal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) includes Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and Electromagnetic Susceptibility (EMS). To verify the Electromagnetic Susceptibility (EMS), it's very important to test the Electrostatic Discharge (ESD). It's noteworthy that Electromagnetic discharge (ESD) designates that an electronic device has had some type of malfunction including temporary breakdown, permanent damage or another malfunctions as a result of being over charged. Specifically, a display device may have abnormal display, frozen screen, and abnormal shutdown due to Electrostatic Discharge (ESD).
For instance, a conventional display device comprises a timing controller, a source driver, and a gate driver, wherein the timing controller can control the operation of the source driver and the gate driver for displaying images on the panel of display device. For an image to display properly, the timing controller should verify whether each source driving unit of the source driver has locked a timing signal to ensure data accuracy. However, when electrostatic discharge starts to build up in the source driver or the timing controller, the source driving unit may have loose lock causing the timing controller to send abnormal data to the source driver and to display abnormally images on the display panel.
In practice, the timing controller of a conventional display device should stop sending data to the source driver and display a black screen when the display device has loose lock due to the electrostatic interference so as to prevent the displaying of abnormal images. However, the appearance of a black screen decreases the display quality and users are made aware of the abnormal display. Accordingly, it's necessary to have a display device in which the display quality can be improved when the electrostatic interference becomes prominent without negatively influencing the operation efficiency.